


The George and Dragon Inn

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Danny Kaye, Herman's Hermits, M/M, old songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel go to a pub.  An attempt at humor, theft of old lyrics and movie phrases.<br/>Mild Slash reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The George and Dragon Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my stalwart betas, Sallye with an E, Shazz with two zs and OneofAradia who will explain that to me one day. Also homage to Hermans Hermits (George and Dragon) and Danny Kaye (The Court Jester).

We met at the Inn called The George and Dragon  
Lest you forget my dear  
We drank a toast at The George and Dragon  
With the dragon breathing fire in me beer

 

We’re at an old world pub in Washington DC. I thought since we had to suffer the suits we should at least take advantage of the ambiance and enjoy the local color. The bar is modeled after an old style English Pub. There’s even a dragon’s head mounted over the bar. I look at my partner and notice he’s staring at the pewter vessel sitting in front of him. It has a funny little bowl carved on it. I think it’s called a pestle. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

“This isn’t ale,” Daniel complained. “It’s beer.”

I look down at my drink, then reach over to his and take a sip to compare. “You’re right. I think its Guinness.” I have Old Milwaukee beer. It’s hard to get in the Springs so I’m enjoying the different flavor.

“I ordered ale. Guinness is stout.” He continued to bitch. “She made a mistake. I wanted ale.”

I waved the barmaid over. She’s blonde, buxom and dressed in peasant garb of the previous century. “He wants ale, not stout.”

She nodded, apologized and quickly fetched a tall metal flagon with the figure of a dragon on its side.

“The flagon with the dragon holds the brew that is true.” She said smiling.

Daniel handed the vessel with the pestle back to the maid. “As long as the flagon with the dragon has the brew that is true and you didn’t give me the chalice with the palace.”

She smiled. “No, not the chalice with the palace.”

“Okay,” I interrupt. “Why not the chalice with the palace?”

“The chalice with the palace holds strong mead.” He pointed to the card on the table that lists their selection of alcoholic drinks.

“So let me get this straight…” I interrupt.

The mug from Milwaukee has the beer that is right,  
The vessel with the pestle held the stout that is wrong,  
The chalice with the palace holds the mead that is strong,  
But the flagon with the dragon holds the brew that is true.

The girl nodded, smiled and left. Daniel was now happily drinking his ale, 

He looked around at the décor of the pub then at me. “I feel like I’m in a Herman’s Hermits song.”

I smiled. “And I feel like I’m in a Danny Kaye movie.”

He looks at me. “You are such a square.”

I make a pouty face, then he laughs. 

“But, then I love Danny Kaye too.” He raises his blue eyes to meet my gaze.

I’m so glad.

 

Yea, verily I did thee beseach thee  
To tarry with me ah, but there  
You said a knight of the old round table  
Could be short of nothing but a square.

Could a square be there to the rescue?  
Drive yon knave away?  
Was it fate or love now I ask you  
Only you can say

Sadly I stand with me heart heavy laden  
Oh what a knight in shining armor, I.  
To win the hand of this fair young maiden  
I would gladly lay me down and die


End file.
